German Master: Human Centipede
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Based off the '10 Human Centipede movie. It might have scenes from the movie itself, just in my own words. Rated M for violence/and blood...slight German parts...
1. O N E

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN any thing/ characters/ nor do I make any money from this...ENJOY!**

**Part One**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_It's dark-and her eyes open to it. _

_She felt a headache coming on, but worse than that even. She could smell, just not what she wanted to. _

_It was a mix of strong cologne and-and the tangy smell of rotting blood._

_**X**_

_It didn't go well with her stomach as she got to her feet, only to find herself in a white gown and a pouring arm. That's where the smell must be coming from. _

_"HELP!"_

_she cried out to no one, remembering what she was running from. _

_**:: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: :: **_

_He was still after her, she just couldn't find him. _

_-her heart was beating wildy within her chest; and her arm was throbbing in pain. _

_Lindsay could have died already from the loss of blood draining from her arm, but somehow she managed to stay alive. Maybe there was a god. _

_**X**_

_She continued to find a way out of this hell!..._

_...about to give up, she found a big room, where a pool lay. _

_Victorian women statues decorated the place, with large white walls around her: No wonder she was afraid. It looked almost like a fucking Nut-house. "There you are..._

_his German voice crackled her way, and her only way of getting away from his dart-gun was to jump in the pool. She turned to look at the older man in white and jumped! Her arm was completely numb at this point. She couldn't feel anything-_

_**X X X**_

_**X X X **_

_Lindsay should've admitted her defeat a while back, but she didn't. Now she was here, right here bleeding like a stuck pig in his once sanitized pool, looking the devil himself in the eyes. What was a young 19 year old girl suppose to do?_

_"Kill me! Just do it!"she gave him her defeat and closed her eyes, waiting for her ending to come. _

_..._

_the man was quiet. _

_She opened up her eyes, and cursed below her breath. "What is wrong with you!"she sobbed, half-drowning in her own tears. _

_the old man glared at her hard, kneeling on a knee on the other end of the pool. He still had a good hold on that dart-gun, but didn't pull the trigger. No matter how hard she begged for her life to end._

_the smell of blood was begining to fade as she was the same. Her headache was becoming worse, spreading all over her body. _

_"I can't kill you."the German creep assured her, hitting her hard with that response. It was just his voice that sounded hard and cruel. She still wasn't going to trust the man. Even if her life depended on it. She wanted to be killed! She wanted to fucking die!_

_-as the man stood up, she ducked her head under the water. _

_it felt strange...it felt like a dream...her hair swaying back and forth in slow-slow motion. The blood stopping, completely draining from her arm._

_..._

_..._

_she closed her eyes, but she couldn't seem to keep her body under for long. _

_"If you want-I will give!"the German man spoke, and when she found her eyes on him-finding him at the foot of the pool like before, she watched him press a button. _

_-Lindsay wasn't scared, just confused._

_He left the room, and she waited. _

_**X X **_

_incoming her way, was the pool's covering. It was metal by the sounds of it moving over the water. _

_She dodged back underneath and stayed until the covering overlapped the whole pool of water; even her._

_**X X X X **_

_**X X X X**_

_Ending Notes:__ This is my second Human Centipede fanfic...but this is a short-short story poem like story...I hope it goes good. It's my own version from the movie...but there will be glimpse of scenes that were from the movie...ENJOY!_


	2. T W O

**Part Two **

{{Dr. Heiter}}

_**-**__she didn't seem to understand what was going on now, that she was still in the pool, dying so very slowly, beneath the water. _

_Everything was moving so slowly, and it was pitch black. _

_She was scared now. She didn't want to die...she didn't want to get fucked in the head with a bullet to the brain-Lindsay wanted to live. She wanted to experience things she hasn't even done, or seen yet. _

_**:: :: :: :: **_

_her life was ending way too fast. _

_-it made tears come to her, but there was no sense in crying when she was in water..._

_**X X **_

_**X X **_

_...she tried to get her muscles moving again...they were still locking tight but she kept moving them until she found herself move in the water. _

_even the water itself didn't feel like water. It felt too thick...too sticky...like drowning deep in her own blood._

_"Huh...she was breathing hard and viciously, as she peeked her head from the covering and took a deep breath of air. _

_She was alive! She was definately not well, but still. Alive.._

_:: :: :: :: :: _

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_Lindsay put her only best arm up through the cover, and touched the cold floor beneath her palm. _

_She lay her head there still for a moment, and tried to pull herself out. It didn't help with only one arm that worked. _

_"Ah...fuck!"she began to cry for real this time, feeling warm tears drip, washing away the cool pool water. He came back! "There you are!"he walked towards her from the foot of the pool to the back. _

:: :: ::

_Lindsay dropped her body back into the contaminated chlorine water with a small splash, looking up at the older man who stood before her, in a white surgeon's gown and black shoes. "Stop being scared."he told her, with his strong German accent aloud, kneeling down, to face her straight on. He wanted her to see her master. _

_"Please. Let me go!"she screamed loud, attempting a second time to get out of the water. _

_He grinned grimly: the most scary thing about this German man was probably his looks. He looked like he acted. Cruel and hateful. _

_-he had black-lifeless hair, deep dark eyes, and very strong cheek bones, that made his jaw look square to a point. His facial features looked like he used to be a very handsome man, until he grew older til this point and time in his life._

_...I can't do that."he replied to her, and clutched that dart-gun in his hands tighter._

_"FUCK YOU!"she dunked her head back under, trying to swim to the other side of the pool, but that didn't stop the man from appearing to her._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_-there was a constant beep in her ear. _

_'beep-beep'_

_it sounded exactly like her monitor when she woke up to her first day in this house with an IV tube pierced through her arm. _

_"Jenn...Jenn?"she thought that was where she had to be, and didn't bother opening her eyes. So she called to her friend instead, who was to her right in the same position as her. She got no answer. Just:_

_'beep-beep'-'beep-beep'_

_...it was driving her insane!If that was his duty, then he was accomplishing it!_

_**X X**_

_She took a look to her right, and she wasn't there. Just an empty bed...full of-of-of blood?_

_...looking to her left, where the hell was the asian man? What was going on? Was she finally going insane...was that really happening to her?_

_**X X X X **_

_**X X X X**_

_"Don't be scared, girl."the creepy mad added into the bitter silence, slipping in to the white room, through the hallway, treading towards her. The one and only..._

_She fussed like a mad-man as he brought himself near her again. _

_"Don't fuss!"_

_he was angered by her furious actions, struggling to hold her kicking legs down, and pinning her arms. "This will calm you."he pulled out a syringe from his front pocket, and tested it before pushing it into her thigh. The only source of skin he could get to without getting wailed or anything in the face._

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_Lindsay cried loudly, grabbing onto him for the first time, and pulling him close; the older man worried. His eyes widened, and he managed to get from her grasp: "STOP IT!"he swung the palm of his hand into her cheek with a smacking sound so loud, without a doubt, it felt anything like a tickle._

_...the frightened young-adult whimpered, holding her red cheek._

_"I am going to pump blood into your arm."he told her in a simple, nonchalant voice, as if nothing happened, fixing his white gown from it's wrinkles._

_She closed her eyes, and brought in a good intake of the stale air around her. _

_"Where-where is Jen?"she spoke in a shaky, tearful voice, sitting up on her elbows. The man looked at her, and turned his back to her, while walking out of the room. "I'll be back."he assured her, and left. _

_**:: :: :: **_

_"AH!"_

_she let out the loudest scream she could scream, burning her throat and lungs raw._

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

_She didn't know what to do now...just let the injection kick in or wait for him?..._


	3. T H R E E

**Part Three**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_-2 days passed-_

_Lindsay was just like she was days before. _

_She was so frightened, she didn't know what else to feel. She trembled._

_...and she was usually sedated everynight in case of escaping. _

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

_He would at least 3 times a day take her outside in the back and give her some taste of what the outside world was like again._

_-but for his enjoyment and worrying for her escape, he used a dog shock collar on her: He had used it many times in the begining. _

_but Lindsay was becoming very obedient towards Dr. Heiter._

_**XXXX**_

_**XXXX**_

_"I'm hu-hungry."she begged, giving him all of her attention possible. _

_**:: :: :: **_

_The older man looked down at her, and brushed her cheek.  
>"Yes."he kneeled down, and wrapped his fingers around her neck. She was frightend by his action that she jerked backwards, in her long sleeved, over-sized tee.<em>

_The man looked at her, and pulled her back gently. "Be still."he told her, and she was, besides the trembling she continued on with. He looked down at the collar around her neck, and started to unlock it with the only key he had in his hand. _

_**X**_

_**X**_

_She closed her eyes, to hide from his face that was so close to hers, hearing the sound of her racing heartbeat and the final clicking of the collar. "Open your eyes."he demanded, but not so demanding as she thought. _

_Lindsay swallowed, still sitting indian-style with her tan naked legs before him, and those lovely breasts of hers poking through the shirt; while he stared. Not at what she had, but her lovely facial features. "Stop shaking."he was on his hands and knees, putting a hand safely behind her head through her hair, and brushed. _

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: :: :**_

_...she shut her eyes again...the sound of her heart fading softly, and the singing birds slowly fading with her heartbeat. She felt light-headed...like she could fall over and nothing would hurt her. Her whole entire body felt numb-cold and lifeless..._

_..._

_..._

_She woke up to wonderous smells. _

_She raised her body up from the floor which looked alot like his bedroom, and raised her nose to get a better smell. _

_It was food. Her mouth was nearing watering, but she never in her life had a time when it literally watered. But she was hungry...she hadn't eaten for a few days, and she was finally getting something. _

_"Come."_

_she heard his voice in the back of her mind call out to her. Lindsay crawled at first, but stood to her feet and followed. _

_**XXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXX<strong>_

_getting closer and closer to the smells, they began to smell terrible and nothing she'd expect. _

_"No...no...she stopped and fell to her already bruised and burned knees. "No!"she cried out, dropping her head into the carpet of the main room._

_Dr. Heiter found her, dressed in his best attire. A dark suit and mahogany red tie with a white undershirt. "Aufstehen...Aufstehen!"(Get up...Get up!)the man yelled, not too strongly, but hard enought to grab her attention and frighten her._

_-she didn't listen. _

_"Leave me alone!"_

_she snapped, but that was the worst mistake Lindsay knew she could make. _

_**X X **_

_-and she payed._

_**X X **_

_her consequences were no food, and many beatings here and there.  
>-it hurt her to sleep; he didn't bother sedating her tonight and the fresh bruises and cuts didn't help at all. Tonight was being her first night on her own...to cry herself to sleep, while strapped to the hospital bed down in the cellar.<em>

_the darkness was her only friend down here. Which caused her to make some tears, and cry._

_...she was in hell! She was in hell-_


	4. F O U R

**Part Four**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_-she barely slept at all that night..._

_...the eyeballs in her head were pounding and throbbing wildly..._

_she tried to bring up a hand to rub them, but she had forgotten she was strapped down onto the bed, down in his cellar. _

_It was so cold. So very cold. _

_she could feel the coldness of the room crawl up her legs...up her thighs and between her legs, where only rested were a pair of white panties. The cool breeze was nothing, but gave her many chills. Nothing but them and a white hospital gown. She was scared!_

_So she screamed!_

_"AH!HELP ME!"she screamed as hard as her lungs would let her without giving up, and choking up on her own blood from how raw her throat was becoming._

_**X X**_

_Nothing happened._

_"Ugh!"out of the blue, a gut-churning pain hit her hard in her lower abdomen. She thought nothing much of it, after it went away. "No screaming!"he returned in his white surgeon gown, with a scapel in a hand._

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

_Lindsay tossed, and fussed._

_"P-please."she cried, trying to pull herself free, but she knew these restraints were much stronger than she was. _

_The doctor looked at her, and brought a hand across her face. _

_"I won't hurt you."he told her in a soft voice, putting the bloody weapon back into his pocket, and began to free her. Lindsay's tears stopped suddenly, and her heart beat slowed down. She sighed, but while doing so, she let out a low breath, and that pain came back and hit her abdomen so hard...she felt like screaming!_

_-but she knew this pain. And she begged god for it not to happen to her. Not now._

_-at that instant, it happened. It was a rush...she was menstruating._

_her cheeks burned red, and once her hands were free, she covered the gown between her legs, and begged him for the bathroom. "Yes...I will show you!"he knew what she was going through right now, and put a boney hand around her forearm, that had many bruises. _

_She ignored the pain, more ashamed of the incident that happened a few seconds ago more than the pain as he helped her up the cellar stairs._

_**:::  
>:::<strong>_

_His grasp was tight, but not too tight. _

_-the man gave her another tour of the lovely home. Not on purpose; accidentally seeing that his bathroom was a bit far from the rest of his rooms in this very large home, finally making it into the bathroom. She gasped at what she saw. _

_this demented man had a beautiful home...even his bathroom; master bathroom was covered in beauty, with pearly white porceiling and head-less marble statues._

_**:**_

_**:**_

_he stared at her, and she felt it come again. The cramps that tore her gut...and dripped onto her hands and fingers that tried to stop it. _

_"Get clean. I will be waiting for you."he stood there so seriously, his hands behind his back, and those unholy eyes of his watching her hard, from the doorway. The girl didn't dare look behind her so put her one hand on the door and shut it with a click. _

_She locked it, once finding the lock, and backed up into it, sliding down, crying, with blood thickning around her hands."Please god. Let me go..."she began to somewhat pray. The best way she knew how with her eyes shut and her hands in the correct position; the blood was still coming._

_**::::: ::::: ::::::**_

_**:::: :::::: :::::**_

_While Lindsay in the bathroom..._

_...Dr. Heiter strolled through the house, pacing back and forth before he flipped!_

_He cursed many times in German:_

_-she could hear him, but her crying helped tone them out..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_-he had to finish with Jenn. _

_she was outside, a collar around her neck like a dog, pulling on the leash that held her down._

_She was gagged, and badly beaten to her end-wits. _

_...hmph!"_

_she muffled under the gag, blood dripping from her bottom lip._

_he stepped outside, in the back, and found her, pulling again on the leash struggling to breathe. _

_Her hospital gown was wet, and dirty, from her struggling and failure to get free."__Wie wir heute sind?"(How are we today?)the German asked, bending to a knee, and looking her straight on; _

_the frightened Jenn turned away. _

_"Mhmuhm...!"the curly red-head's voice sounded terribly muffled; even more than it was before...as she sat on her butt, holding her knees to her chest. The creepy man hissed behind his lips, and shot up._

_-I will take the gag out if you can listen to me?"he told her, getting back onto his knees, and grabbing her hands. _

_**X X **_

_Jenn looked at his hands; and then her eyes flew back up at his._

_she nodded her head vigorously, until she came to a stop: He huffed, and came in closer, close enough to remove that rag from her mouth. _

_as her mouth opened, he pulled the rag out slowly, watching the fear and anger build up in her blues; that's when he knew he was wrong for letting her free!_

_he stood up fast, slamming the rag back inside, and raising his hand!_

_"Gott verdammt!"(God Damnit!)he slapped her hard across the face. _

_**::: :: ::: :: :::**_

_**::: :: ::: :: :::**_

_she was his worst one. _

_-she was disobedient!-it was totally impossible to dicipline her without causing terrible pain; and that's what he gave her. The only job left for him to do with her, was kill her!_


	5. F I V E

**Part Five**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_...she sat there in the tub, letting the warm water drizzle down upon her, washing away the blood away, that seemed to keep coming._

_-she cried but not in sadness. She cried in anger and frustration. _

_**:: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: ::**_

_Where was Jen? Where was that asian man...where were they all?_

_Lindsay heard nothing but the soft sounds of pouring water:_

_-she pulled her knees up to her breasts, and closed her eyes; letting her head fall back against the porceiling siding...hoping this nightmare would end soon. Hopefully soon._

_**X X X **_

_**X X X**_

_there was a startling knock at the door. _

_she jumped and went breathless!_

_"Are you finished?"the man asked, his German accent so strong and pronounced, she could barely understand him. Lindsay swallowed and ran a shakey hand across the back of her wet head. "Let me go...please!"she begged, knowing that was the wrong thing to do, but ended up saying it anyway. _

_she was so scared. _

_:: ::_

_:: ::_

_the German man dropped his forehead agains the bathroom door, and hands struggling to open it. "Let me in!"he sounded so silent and so serene. That gave her a chance to breathe normal again._

_-but she didn't answer. _

_"LET ME IN!"he pounded his fists on it this time, causing her to flinch and hide herself in her arms, every time that sound against the door shot up into her ears. She shook her head violently. "No...nono...NONO!"she held both ears with the palms of her hands, and finally gave up._

_"NO!"_

_she screamed at the very top of her screaming range, and everything around her began to dissolve into nothing at all...but pure blankness._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_...where was she...now?_

_where could she be? Anywhere but home...where she wanted to be...where she hoped to be._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_-but when her weary droopy eyes opened up to see another light of day, she knew something strange about that man._

_...he never did anything terrible to her. _

_-his beatens died down, and he started to feed her normally and let her sleep on the couch. She didn't know what to feel now. She was still afraid. _

_...she wanted Jenny...she wanted her by her side. To comfort her-to tell her it will be alright even though it won't._

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_Lindsay was becoming awfully lonely and isolated._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-1 week passed-**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::**_

_a week had already passed by. _

_-she was still in that dirty, stained hospital gown in her same stained painties, with cuts, scars and bruises covering her legs and arms all over again. _

_-Lindsay thought it was too good to be true. She thought honestly, that the man's beatings were over and done with. Not by far. They began to turn into rough, mean, anger filled beatings. More than fists and kicks. He was using objects this time...and his teeth. _

_-he was stronger than she expected when she first came to the man's door, that first night out in the pouring rain. Asking for help._

_::_

_::_

_One day, when he went out shopping of some sort, she was here alone. _

_-not on her feet though. _

_-Dr. Heiter had strapped her back down to the bed in the cellar, and all that kept her going was the sobbing cries of her best friend, Jennifer. She was in another room, but she felt so close to her, she felt the tears prickle at the corners of her own eyes._

_"Jen-Jenny...don't worry."Lindsay managed to say, as she shut her own wet eyes, and tried to doze off. It was just too hard._

_..._

_..._

_Lindsay wanted to make her stop crying. Stop fussing...she wanted to hold her in her arms and brush the tears away. _

_-to make all the pain she was put through to go..._

_...where was the world when you needed it the most?_

_the man returned. _

_Lindsay opened her eyes after 45 minutes of nap-time. _

_"Uh...!"she pulled her body upwards, but her arms were still restrained tightly to the bed. _

_-there was no use in trying to move when you could barely move anyway. _

_**X**_

_**X**_

_"Good evening."_

_a creepy smile decended onto the man's lips, as he strolled further into the cold room, turning on the lights above. _

_The lights you only see in a hospital. Those bright, blinding ones._

_"Please. You can keep me, just let my friend go...please."Lindsay pleaded, giving herself up for her friend. She didn't care if she stayed here. She had already experienced enough pain and abuse that would last her a life-time._

_Dr. Heiter got close to her bed, and leaned over her. _

_-you do care for your little friend?"he asked, looking over her with those dark emerald eyes of his. Lindsay tried to pretend that he wasn't so close...she still looked at him. Her eyes wet with tears. "Ye-yes I do. Let her go...please?"she arched her body upwards again, getting so close to the older man, that her nose was nearly pressed to his._

_..._

_he left her bedside. _

_"Well. I don't know."he paced, thinking._

_Lindsay began to whimper again, right after hearing Jenny's painful cries again. He turned back to her. _

_"I will do that."he answered finally with a positive answer. Lindsay couldn't believe it, but her lips were found curved up into a small smile._

_**XXX XXX**_

_She breathed normal. Her stomach rising and falling back down._

_-the man turned back to her, and removed her from the restraints again. She got to her feet, and fell over! _

_she fell over so fast, and so hard, she didn't know what happened._

_Dr. Heiter got her in the back of the leg with a strong sedated injection when her mind was off of him...he was a fast man._


	6. S I X

**Part Six**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_-hel-hello?"her voice echoed inside the damp dark room. _

_...nothing came back in response:_

_"Hey!"she cried aloud, tempted to move her limbs, but she had forgotten how the doctor strapped them down. All four. _

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

_-she felt tears tingle in her eyes, after hearing the utter silence of the air around her. No sound of Jennifer...nothing! Not a peep. _

_.._

_"Don't worry. She is alright. Out of her misery if you'd perfer."the disturbed man entered the room, causing the cold air to heat up terribly, pulling out a shiny instrument that a demented retired surgeon like him would surely possess, and walked his way to Lindsay's bedside. _

_...she jumped!_

_"YOU-YOU BASTARD!"_

_-the desperate brunette shouted at the very top of her lungs. But that wasn't a very great idea. Dr. Heiter came close. He brought the shining instrument closer as well, and wrapped both of his hands forcefully around her wrists. She knew what was to come next at this point of time. She got what was coming to her!_

_the man unstrapped her, pulled her close to him, until she rammed hard into his chest, and then dropped her onto the cold floor._

_tears went rolling down her face in ripples. _

_"Why...why did you-you kill her? I tol-told you-I told you...uh!"she could barely finish as she began to choke up on her own tears; sitting on the floor holding herself._

_The older man took a long look at her, and forced her back to the heels of her feet, by a pull of her arms and she was slapped! Lindsay crashed into the bed, belly first, but it didn't cause too much damage. Maybe some bruising around her waist: nothing too serious. "Get up!"he yelled, spitting as he so often did, and she listened. She went slow, the hair covering most of her face, and she put the palms of her hands onto his chest._

_-his eyes stretched!_

_"...hm!"he muffled a soft noise that was confusing to the human-ear, and she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, and blood dripping from her right nostril and corner-lip._

_**XXX  
>XXX<strong>_

_Dr. Heiter put his fingers around her bruised-burned wrists, and pushed her away. But she came back at him!_

_"AHhH!"_

_she snaked her arms around his neck very quickly, pulled him down to the floor with a hard shove, and a fist into the middle of his back, and took his own instrument from him which was knocked from his hand. _

_-he cursed something in his own language, and faced the balls of his hands onto the floor beneath him. _

_"Bitch!"_

_he snapped, and took a instant hold of her ankle. Her screams fallen out, as her belly came in hard contact with the cement floor under. "Uh...nuh...!"she weeped, her ribs aching horribly as if something pierced through to every bone..._

_...he was a bit slow recovering, but he managed to stand up again, and grabbed her by a greasey lock of brown hair. _

_"Huh...so. You want to end up-huh, like your friend?"the German freak spoke between breaths, pulling her up higher by the same lock of hair. She cringed her nose, and shut her eyes. "N-no...why did you FUCKING kill HER!"she gritted her teeth tightly, until they squeeked awful, and opened her eyes. _

_**: : : :**_

_**: : : : **_

_He let go of her hair, and stood up; groaning. _

_"You will know soon enough..and don't ever raise your voice again!"after those few words, the tip of his black dress shoe met with the throbbing pain in her side and she turned over onto her back. She coughed dryly. _

_"...hn."blood drizzled over the corner of her lips, as she lay there, half-asleep._

_**XXX XXX**_

_**XXX XXX**_

_**-hours later-**_

_**XXX XXX **_

_**XXX XXX**_

_the smell of fresh sizzling food filled her nose._

_...she didn't know wheither to believe this or not. Maybe just shuttingher eyes and pretening it wasn't here at all would work...but it didn't._

_It somehow made things worse then they were._

_**X X X**_

_**X X X**_

_"Wake up-wake up...wake up...she heard his German voice call out to her: her eyes struggling to stay open. _

_But first sight of him, and her eyes were begging to stay open. She quickly rushed to the headboard of the bed, realizing that she slept in comfort for the first time in her days spent with him. She took a look around the room and noticed something. _

_-it was his bedroom. His well-kept clean, and pearly white bedroom, and those same porceiling marbled statues sat in the corners of the fairly roomy bedroom, staring at her with their missing limbs and lower-half._

_"leave me al-she stopped herself. _

_-she knew what the consequences of finishing that was. _

_"I want to leave. Please?"she begged again. _

_**:: ::**_

_she got to her knees, and sat there like a lost little puppy-dog._

_...Josef Heiter looked at her with stone in his eyes and leaned in further: She backed, watching his eyes look her down. "I can't do that."he answered her and walked out of the bedroom. Lindsay jumped from the bed, and grabbed the back of his casual tucked in tee._

_-it was strange that he was looking more normal today in a grey-t-shirt, belted jeans and nice dress shoes. Not a normal dress code for him. Well for Lindsay anyway. She hadn't stayed that long to really understand the way he dressed, but she definately knew what kind of a man he was. "I'm hungry."she stated, digging her fingers into the material of his shirt, pulling at him when he turned his head to see her at the side._

_**XXXX  
>XXXX<strong>_

_...the older man turned his body all the way to her, and quickly gave her a shove. She fell onto her back,and that's when the side pain came back to her._

_"No...your a SICK MAN!"she yelled, and he pinned her down, overcoming her with his own body and his own strength. She spat hard at the man, and got him on the cheek. He smiled; an angered-unamused smile. "Your a silly one."he removed one of his hands from her arm pinned at her sides, and wiped the saliva away._

_She was definately a 'silly One'._


	7. S E V E N

**Part Seven**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_he left the room. _

_But only leaving her crying and beat: Her eyes were black and blue,nose bleeding a river, and body just wailed on so bad she might as well just paint herself with purples and dark blues._

_-it was nothing like she felt before. _

_**X X X **_

_**X X X**_

_she'd just rather feel pain than him inside of her or his hands all over her. _

_...he told her himself he'd never try anything sexual towards her. Nothing like that. He just liked beating...wailing and making his victims feel pain physically. Dr. Heiter really didn't care if they were mentally screwed by his actions; he wasn't interested in human beings anyway...he told the two of them himself..._

_"Come and get it."_

_she barely heard his voice. _

_all she could hear was a painful-echoing ringing-high pitched sound. "N-nohno!"she weeped softly, rolling over to her side, which hurt terribly._

_..._

_Lindsay didn't get up at all. _

_she hadn't eaten in days and she was loosing all of her strength, her muscle was failing and her bones were weak._

_Dr. Heiter came in, and stared down at her for a few moments, before helping her up. _

_**X X X **_

_fresh tears strolled down her face, the ones that haven't had a chance to fall yet, and just let him take her. "You need something to eat."he insisted, letting one of his boney fingers trace along the indents in both of her sunken cheeks, that used to be full and beautiful._

_..she shook her head in a very slow motion. _

_"No? No...your not hungry?"he held her tighter, trying to keep her standing on her feet. _

_~he was one big German asshole. _

_"Please. Just let me go. I will do anything...please?"Lindsay grabbed tightly to his shirt, and pleaded until she got what she wanted. But was she stupid? She sounded stupid. She would never get what she wanted from this guy...he was the most cruelest human being in the world._

_-I can't do that. Eat or don't eat."he told her, and almost went to let her go, but it was mainly just a scare._

_**XX XX XX**_

_She looked quickly behind, and shoved at the man. _

_"GET OFF!"_

_-Lindsay fell straight onto her back again, and started to crawl. The strength in her legs was no more, so there was no way she could use them again until she regains her strength._

_..._

_it wasn't a very good shove, but at least she fell out of his clutches, and ran from the room._

_"Sie dumme kuh!" he raised the deep, German voice of his, rushing from his own bedroom in search of the fleeing girl._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_"Help..help me!"_

_she screamed aloud, and took a hard tumbling into the main room, from getting her foot caught on the leg of the couch._

_**:::**_

_Lindsay landed onto her stomach, and just layed there for as long as she needed to recover. "You can't run! You can't!"he was getting closer and closer by the sounds of his voice, and before she knew it, and could even jump to her feet, he was there, hovering above her, and forced her up with a harsh motion._

_"NO...No..get off of me! Get off!"_

_she could feel her stomach growl and rumble but being this close, and making so much motion, she easily tuned it out._

_"You-need-to-EAT!"he finally got a good hold of her. Once he did, he shook her back and forth. Causing those tears of hers to spring free of her bruised face. Lindsay attempted to fight back, but his hold was strong, and she could barely squeeze her arms free..._

_**...**_

_**-2 hours later-**_

_she knew now why she was held captive by this distressed man. _

_he was waiting for a perfect time to do surgery on her. Lindsay knew that how because she snuck down into the cellar last night, while he was supposively sleeping, and found a couple new drawings resting on top of the overhead. Lindsay was frightened for her life...she was horrified. But she was also very disgusted by him. He was a very very sick man. _

_he loved mutilating, distroying, abusing and anything in his power to hurt other human beings. He just didn't like them. Like they were all a new dog species or something._

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

_Lindsay poked at her cheek again, and all it brought to her was a bunch of pain. _

_She barely looked like herself anymore. She cried everytime she looked in the mirror._

_**XXX  
>XXX<strong>_

_Josef Heiter took a break and went for a swim._

_-his pool had been cleaned by some people he hired a while back. Few days after the incident with his little 'runaway' happened._

_Lindsay was in the shower, but no shower it was. _

_A bath._

_**XX**_

_The porceiling tub was round. Perfectly round, and the faucet was painted in beautiful bronze. How could a man with such a magnificant home like this, live like he did? It was confusing...it was just-just really stupid._

_:::_

_After stripping away the grey top of hers, the first night she showed up at his front door in the rain, and the shorts, she aimed for the rings that she never taken off._

_They meant too much to her, and for some reason, he hadn't told her yet to take them off. "Huh..she breathed in dryly, and pulled down her re-washed panties. She did all of that way too slowly. She was just scared stiff._

_...she didn't even both to flick on the lights at all and stepped into the tub...pulling the curtain, until it was so dark, it was nearly pitch black._

_...she was alone...she was scared...she was desperate...she was lonely._


	8. E I G H T

**Part Eight **

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_-she must have fallen asleep. When she woke up from a sudden nap, she found blood._

_there was blood. It was the only thing keeping her warm at the time..._

_...opening her eyes a second time, she couldn't see anything besides the glistening blood surrounding her on the hard floor in the cellar. _

_"huh...she was shaking. Shaking harder than she's ever. _

_**::: ::: ::: ::: :::**_

_**::: ::: ::: ::: :::**_

_But he was wide awake. Not fully, but enough to know where he was._

_-he was crashed out on the sofa in the family room, in his blue robe; almost dozing off. He gotten a bit tipsy from drinking some wine; but other than all of that, he was fine. _

_as the night grew colder, and much darker, he died the fireplace down for the night, and strolled on into his bedroom. Hoping to get a goodnight's sleep. _

_**X X X**_

_**X X X**_

_he crawled onto the bed carefully and slow-like, before falling onto his back, and closing his eyes. He was sprawled out. Arms apart, and legs as well. _

_"...ugh!"_

_she was menstrating again. This time it was bad. _

_-there was so much blood around her, she could smell it; and it never was a great smell. She nearly hurled over. "Damn!"she cursed to herself, getting to her elbows, and shutting her eyes. Her back hurt so bad from so many days laying in uncomfortable places and many uncomfortable positions, that she couldn't feel it as much anymore. _

_-Lindsay was getting so used to this shit it wasn't bothering her as it used to._

_-but she knew she couldn't just lay here for the rest of the night, bleeding like this. _

_It was fucking disgusting and she didn't feel much like a lady anymore. She felt like a pig: She felt so ashamed. _

_How was she suppose to help it, if this-this man had no interactions with human beings other than her? Has this man even had a woman at sometime in his life? Maybe when he was younger...?_

_Lindsay didn't know the reason why, but those women out there are terribly lucky they never had a man like him. He was great single. Great! "Uh..."she choked, sitting onto her ass, and covering her eyes with the palms of her hands, trying to stop them from tearing. It was hard at this point. Lindsay had absolutely no interactions with any other human, besides the evil derranged one who kept her away, even from him, in a cellar. _

_**XXXX  
>XXXX<strong>_

_**XXXX  
>XXXX<strong>_

_**New Dawn**_

_He didn't wake up so early. _

_Lindsay was the one wide awake practically through the entire night...even through the rumbling storm._

_She needed something. Something desperately._

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

_-she got up to her feet, grabbed onto the end of the bed right above her, and pulled herself up carefully.  
>It was a struggle...but not as bad. <em>

_"uh..."_

_she winced quietly, and slowly strutted towards the cabnets full of pills. Bottled pills that is, and strange prescriptions, and syringes, with a whole counter covered in surgeon instruments and dried blood from past patients._

_...she needed something to stop her bleeding. _

_Something fast!_

_Birth control...injections, anything?_

_._

_._

_._

_She searched through everything like a bull loose in a china shoppe. Still nothing._

_"No...goddamni-uh!"she fell to her knees, and felt the blood stream down fast this time. Those contractions, those muscle spasms...fucking hurt!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Josef Heiter woke up finally. _

_His eyes snapped right open, and shifted round. _

_"Shite!"_

_he cursed below his breath as he swung his legs off the bed, and rubbed his aching head from last night's tipsy wine drinking._

_he heard screams and thought of the worst. _

_She was crawling up the cellar stairs now, hoping to finally make an escape. _

_That's the first place he went. The cellar._

_"What are you doing!"he screamed, and pulled the girl up by her hair. She cried and went back to her sore feet. _

_He smelled it. He could smell it too._

_**:::::**_

_His nose cringed, and he looked back at her. _

_-she knew that hard look in his eyes and it wasn't friendly. With a forward thrust, he let her go flying down those steel stairs, hearing her pain as she went down each individually step._

_**::::**_

_**::::**_

_he came following along. _

_"Surgery begins tomorrow."he squatted right beside her limp body, and stroked her bloodied bruised cheek._


	9. N I N E

**Part Nine**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

_..._

_what happened...where am I?_

_...?_

_She woke up!_

_"Huh!"her heart was beating like a wild animal-and her palms were freezing cold. There was blood covering those hands and she had no clue why. _

_...  
>...<em>

_where was he? Why was there blood dripping from my hands...what did I do?_

_Lindsay couldn't quite understand what was really going on here. It felt like a dream...although it was reality. _

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

_she still continued to smell that horrid smell._

_it made her stomach growl and cramp in pain.  
><em>  
><em>on her way up from the cellar stairs, she found Dr. Heiter laying on the couch in the next room, limp and drenched in blood around the abdomen. She took a look at her hands, and tears rolled down. Did she ki-kill him? If so, how?<em>

_..._

_she knew if she stayed, he'd pop up anytime. That's what always happend in the horror movies...and she'd get killed herself. But if she left now, without looking back, she'd probably get help and go home._

_**:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::: :::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_but she chose wrong._

_Lindsay stayed behind..._

_...maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was insane, but she stayed behind to only find herself crying over Josef Heiter. The insane crazed, demented retired German surgeon that was planning on killing her, and killed her friend instead. _

_..._

_she was just lonely. _

_She was desperate and in need of someone._

_::::::_

_::::::_

_...laying her head down on to the floor, she shut her eyes, and thoughts and flashes of memories came back. _

_**I killed him. I-I killed him...**__she heard echo inside her blurry, senseless mind, as her blue eyes flashed open in an instant, and sat up. _

_She felt something hard twist in her hand. She clenched her fists, and realized what she must have killed the man with. It was a rusty rod of some sort...dripping and covered in his blood. It smelled terrible. Mixed with the smell of dirty rust, and fresh blood._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Next Morning**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_She woke up!_

_Only this time to find him looking over her, in a surgeon mask, and cap...with a scapel in one bloodied gloved hand. _

_She tried to move. But she couldn't._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Somehow when her mind was telling her to move, she wasn't. _

_...she couldn't feel anything in her body...not even her heart beat she was so used to hearing was heard. Nothing was right._

_-he muffled something under his mask. _

_"You won't feel a thing."_

_**XXX**_

_**XxX**_

_She felt drugged. _

_Her eyes were slowly closing but her mind was quickly shutting down..._

_..._

_..._

_Sorry. I don't have a good ending for this one. I know it's not the best...:/_


	10. T E N

**Part Ten**

_{{Dr. Heiter}}_

She felt suprisingly warm.

The fireplace before her was doing it's job perfectly:

**X X**

She looked around the room from the sofa, and realized it was the same house she was in before. "Whah-?"she stuttered a bit, and scratched her head.

**:::: ::::**

keeping her hand on the back of her head, she knew her hair was up. Up and out of her way. And it felt clean. What happened? Why was she back-back the way she was before? She was in her same attire, same earrings dangling from her ears, and that necklace and heels.

"Jenn?"

she looked beside her, and found her best friend sitting there, smiling at her.

**XXXXXX XXXXX**

Something about her smile gave her the chills. She didn't like it. But she liked the idea of her being here with her.

"Oh Jennifer..."she crashed into her chest, and wrapped her arms around her like she'd do a lover. Jen did nothing back. Just sat there. Blank stare. "Jen? What's wrong?"Lindsay knew something was up when she didn't hug her back.

Lindsay breathed heavily, but still continued to embrace her with everything of her power.

**:::: :::::**

"We have to get out of here, Jen. Come on."she released her arms and started to lift her from the couch. She didn't budge.

**...**

she was like stone. She didn't move at all. Not even her eyeballs. It brought tears to Lindsay's eyes. "Jen? Jen...GOD DAMNIT SPEAK!"with that, she swung her hand and smacked her across the face, causing her head to move with the hard force.

Lindsay didn't know why she did that. She felt horrible.  
>"Jen. I'm sorry. We have to get out of here...come on!"she put her arms around her waist and attempted again; but she was still not going anywhere.<p>

"Lindsay...what's wrong?"

she finally spoke, bringing Lindsay's head up from her lap that she cried into.

"Je-Jen?"she smiled wipping those tears away and embracing her one last time. "I love you Jen."she said to her against her ear, and shutting her eyes tightly; resting her chin on her shoulder. Jenny didn't say anything back...again.

**...**

**...**

**XXX XXX**

Before Lindsay gotten up to call for help, Jenny grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down.

"Don't...go."she begged her, with sadness and isolation filling those green eyes of hers: Lindsay didn't go. "I won't."

and soon after, Jenn had let her head fall carelessly onto her friend's shoulder, and shut her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_Lindsay woke up! Her heart was beating rampantly; and that grim man appeared back to her. "Let me go! NOW!"_

_she yelled, but as soon as her voice was raised, she felt terrible, gut-wrenching pain. Maybe he had finished experimenting on her or maybe. Just maybe...she was on her period again. _

_"Your pregnant...pregnant!"_

_the angered German fellow added, removing blood-dried gloves, and stripping off his surgeon jacket._

_Lindsay shook her head:_

_"SHUT UP!"she yelled. That was again a bad idea. Josef found his way at her bedside again, and wrapped a hand around her slim neck. "You should thank me...dumme kuh!"he tightened very quickly only for a few seconds and released, turning his back on her. _

_**...**_

_She couldn't. That can't be true..._

_Lindsay hasn't had any sexual interactions with a man for a few months already. It was impossible...she thought. _

_-the last time she had sex, was at a party. She wasn't well, and very tipsy: There was this guy that had been obsessed with her for the longest time, and she thought he was a sweet guy. Besides the obsessed part. _

_**::::: :::::**_

_She didn't understand._

_"Where...where is my baby?"she struggled to sit up correctly, and ended up somehow hurting herself again. And looked over realizing that she had another IV tube in her arm. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The man didn't reply. _

_He was busy washing his hands in the sink beside the cabnets._

_::: :::_

_"WHERE IS MY BABY!"_

_'I know that this was a very weird ending and begining. The whole thing was weird...okay! My few upcoming chapters will be slight sexual between Heiter/Lindsay/and Jennifer...you don't have to understand._


End file.
